There are many kinds of brackets which support a monitor across a corner. Of particular relevance to this disclosure, however, are those brackets which support a monitor in an enclosure, such as an elevator, wherein one of the walls presents a control panel. It is common for the control panel to extend up the wall behind the monitor. Any person seeking access to the interior of the control panel is frustrated by the monitor which interferes with opening the control panel. Moreover, a monitor must be mounted in a stable manner with little or no movement which causes deterioration of a video signal to the display unit.
One solution is to custom install each monitor in an elevator. This is an unattractive alternative: the labour and costs of custom manufacturing a bracket for differing styles of elevators and the associated control panel is inefficient for large scale economies.
This invention is directed towards an improved hinged bracket which is universal in its application to support monitors in an elevator, yet allows the monitor to be readily swung out of the way so that an operator can access the control panel as desired. This also allows for ready access to the rear of the monitor for easy servicing. Moreover, the bracket of this invention supports the monitor in a stable manner resulting in little or no video signal deterioration.